Gambler, Nobody (3.5e Monster)
An animated set of clothing comes dancing toward you. Its upper body is comprised of a pink coat with very thin, dark salmon-colored bell sleeves. It juggles dice and playing cards decorated with odd symbols in various ways through these sleeves. Either side of its long neck sports a dark salmon spike, and the Nobody's "head" has the same shape. Its lower body is a faded pink gown that widens near the base and is decorated by several small, white logos. Its feet are long, flat, and black. The Gambler is a high-ranking Nobody controlled by Luxord of Organization XIII. The Nobody's lower and upper bodies are not directly connected in any way, and the two halves will occasionally become separated when the Gambler is being attacked. Its overall body structure is meant to resemble the Nobody logo. Like all Nobodies, Gamblers have astonishing flexibility. Combat This Nobody attacks not only by slashing with cards and dice but also by engaging the opponents in a game. Winning a game, be it a Dice Roll or Card Pick game, forces the Nobody to be stunned. If there are multiple Gamblers present, one game will force all Gamblers to be stunned. For example: you engage four Gamblers in a battle and one challenges you to a dice or card game. You can also get a Nobody Guard shield by winning, which the Gambler will drop onto the ground. When using this creature be sure to have a 4 cards from a legitimate deck of playing cards, one of each suite (Spade, Club, Diamond, Heart) and 1d6 to use for its Card Pick ability and Dice Roll ability. Card Pick (Sp)-->: When using this ability the player is shown 4 face down cards, the player must make a guess at the suite of the card and pick one. If correct the player is awarded 100 GP off the bat, and the Gambler and all Gamblers within 10ft. are stunned for 1 round. If the player loses, they are transformed into a giant playing card. When in card form the player loses all armor class bonuses besides Natural Armor and all attack bonuses and abilities, and take a -5 penalty on all attack and damage rolls. In addition, all attacks made by the affected player become Slashing attacks. This status deficiency lasts for 1d4 rounds. Dice Roll(Sp)-->: When using this ability the DM must roll 1d6 for the Gambler, the opposing player must also roll 1d6. The winner is decided by whomever rolls higher, ties are re-rolled. If the player wins they are awarded 100 GP off the bat, and the Gambler and all Gamblers within 10ft. are stunned for 1 round. If the player loses, they are transformed into a giant 6-sided dice. When in dice form the player loses all armor class bonuses besides Natural Armor and all attack bonuses and abilities, and take a -5 penalty on all attack and damage rolls. In addition, all attacks made by the affected player become Bludgeon attacks. This status deficiency lasts for 1d4 rounds. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster